Pensamientos de un Caballero Vol 1
by Silentforce666
Summary: Más allá de la muerte, los santos de Athena aún piensan en su Diosa, y su mente divaga en el recuerdo de la noche más triste del Santuario. Sentimientos de soledad y vacío dedicados en palabras para Athena.
1. Expresiones del alma I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**Pensamientos de un Caballero Vol.1"**

:1:

Athena, mi Diosa, destruiste el muro más frágil que tenía: el de mi alma. Al mirar a través de mis ojos lo rompiste cual espejo, y supiste que yo te comprendía; sabía que debías seguir tu destino y enfrentar el mal que nos rodeaba, lo sabía, y sin embargo… no quería que pasara aquello tan necesario, tan doloroso, tan inevitable… tu muerte, tu divina muerte con la que dijiste nos liberarías a todos del sufrimiento. Pero la vida es tan enigmática e irónica, que aún así sufrí y no pude ocultarlo tras una pared. Aún recuero aquella dolorosa noche cuando renunciaste a tu vida por nosotros; no pude detenerte, nadie lo hizo y no lo habríamos hecho pues tu voluntad era grande, y el amor que sentías por el mundo y nosotros lo era aún más. Y con gusto, yo también morí por ti…

_Mu de Aries. _

:2:

¿Qué sería del mundo sin ti mi pequeña estrella?, victorias y derrotas se ha cruzado en tu camino, risa y decepción, y aún así sigues brillando con intensidad sobre mí. Día tras día me demostrabas tu amor, tu confianza, tu bondad. Orgulloso porté una armadura en tu honor, con gracia me llenaste al nombrarme tu Caballero, lo seré hasta el final. Perdón, perdón te pido por haber muerto sin una despedida mi dulce Diosa, pero fue por ti, lo sabes. De nuevo abandonaría este mundo en tu lugar para evitar el amargo sufrimiento que te hace llorar. Si mi cosmo y fuerza no son suficientes, pensaré en ti, y entonces el universo me brindará poder suficiente; la tristeza y el sufrimiento se habrán ido, de nuevo sonreirás para mí y yo me habré convertido en tu estrella.

_Aldebarán de Tauro. _

:3:

Que difícil es expresarte todo lo que siento, a ti mi Diosa benevolente de la humanidad, de mortales como yo. Las palabras no son suficientes, las lágrimas son demasiadas y el número de veces que te haya pedido perdón no existe, aunque lo hayas hecho desde la primera vez que mencioné con vergüenza y silencio un "perdóname". Me dijeron traidor, me llamaron cobarde, me marcaron como asesino… pero no me importó. Una farsa expresaba mi cuerpo, un sufrimiento ocultaba mi alma y una verdad callaban mis labios. Tener que ser odiado por mis camaradas sin posibilidad de obtener su perdón y fingir que buscaba matarte, me destrozaba lentamente por dentro; ese sentimiento se comía lo poco que quedaba de mí, mi cadavérica y falsa carne era consumida por una bestia llamada maldad. Mis gritos sin voz eran borrados por el viento y mis temblorosas manos recordaban el peso de aquel objeto que tanto intenté olvidar y que ahora maldigo en este vacío. Recuerdo esa noche, me sonreíste, fui vulnerable y aún contra todo decidiste marcharte y morir por mi culpa. Ahora, el polvo de mi esencia llena la tierra del desértico lugar que una vez crucé inútilmente sin poder salvarte de la muerte.

_Saga de Géminis. _

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo!, aquí les dejo estos tres pensamientos de tres caballeros de oro para Athena, el siguiente capítulo serán otros tres y así, espero les haya gustado, comentarios ya saben donde dejarlos, y a los dorados con pijamas también (en mi casa XD), adiós!


	2. Expresiones del alma II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**Pensamientos de un Caballero Vol.1"**

:4:

Fui uno más en caer. Ahora que todo ha terminado, mi memoria me obliga a revivir aquellas peleas que destruyeron todo lo que una vez conocí. Falsamente dijimos el anhelo de tu vida a cambio de la nuestra… pero mentimos. Una gran farsa que nos consumió totalmente. Esa noche fue el fin de toda esperanza en nuestros corazones para ser perdonados; el reloj avanzaba velozmente, pero ya no había tiempo realmente que nos invadiera, porque se detuvo hace mucho para nosotros. Mi corazón flaqueó en aquellos instantes, dejándome cometer errores tan vastos como el abismo universal; tú ya lo hiciste… pero yo jamás podré absolverme después de volverme un sucio traidor, ¿Acaso lo soy por haber intentado salvarte de las manos del acérrimo enemigo, fingiendo una alianza con él?, quizá sí. Si tan sólo pudiera revivir un momento del pasado fugaz, sería aquel etéreo momento en que me convertí en tu Caballero, en tu protector, tu fiel seguidor hasta la más dura y fría muerte.

_Máscara Mortal de Cáncer._

:5:

Soy tu escudo, soy tu lanza, tómame como quieras. Soy tu fiel protector y venerante. No temas en dejarme morir en batalla por defenderte, no llores si ya no me ves, no dudes en seguir adelante, no abandones al mundo. Sólo un mortal soy, uno que se siente culpable y miserable al dejar que su Diosa muriera por él… por el que se hacía llamar Caballero de Leo. Todo ha quedado atrás dejando un enorme espacio entre nosotros; casi llega el invierno, lo puedo ver, no dejes que la nieve congele tu corazón para hacerlo de hielo solido. Recuerda, gran Athena, que la tierra no puede ser protegida por una Diosa melancólica que recuerda a sus Caballeros caídos; recuerda también que siempre serás sagrada para mí, morí, pero sé que tu amor crecerá para la humanidad y todo a su alrededor, trata de seguir lo más que puedas sin mirar atrás, porque no estaré ahí. Pero si miras al cielo, y levantas la mirada, entonces sabrás que sí estoy ahí, mirándote a través de las estrellas.

_Aioria de Leo._

:6:

El viento ya no susurra a mis oídos… ha cesado. Los suspiros de la noche ya no se escuchan, y mi alma queda en calma, balanceándose entre los brazos de la eternidad sin escapar de su sueño eterno. Ahora duermo en un lecho puro de blancas flores; con los ojos cerrados permanezco intentado vivir en la muerte. Las puertas del pasado ya no están abiertas, no podemos regresar el tiempo, lo sé. Las horas sin fin son oscuras aquí, haciéndome recordar las voces que alguna vez resonaron en un lugar olvidado por el mundo. Recuerdo cómo la luna contemplaba la escena de tu muerte, casi deseosa de llorar sobre tu cadáver, sin embargo yo sabía que nos volveríamos a ver. Tuve que abandonar mi cuerpo material para poder seguirte hasta donde los vivos no deben llegar… y ser tu Caballero en el infierno. Por ti es que peleé contra todo; por ti es que morí a manos de mis compañeros, casi hermanos; por ti intenté derrumbar el milenario muro que me impedía llegar contigo, y por ti di mi vida, por ti, mi Diosa Athena.

_Shaka de Virgo. _


	3. Expresiones del alma III

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**Pensamientos de un Caballero Vol.1"**

:7:

Ahora que todo ha acabado, me pregunto ¿Qué seguirá? ¿Acaso me convertiré en un vago recuerdo? ¿Un rumor susurrado por la humanidad?, quizá no haya tiempo para responder a eso, y si así fuera… ¿Tú también me olvidarías?; una luz de victoria te sigue, iluminándote más de lo que las estrellas puedan brillar en el oscuro cielo, uno tan oscuro que me ha envuelto, casi asfixiando mi alma sin dejar escapar mis gritos de desesperación, de imploro por verte una vez más. La tierra gira, sin detenerse a pensar sobre nuestra nombrada existencia en un susurro de la historia… un mito tal vez. Si pasan siglos, si pasan milenios, si el fin de todo llega… seguiré siendo tu Caballero.

_Dohko de Libra. _

:8:

Juré protegerte con mi vida, a ti mi predilecta Diosa, tan hermosa como la vida, tan poderosa como la furia interna de la tierra, y sin embargo tan frágil como una rosa en invierno. Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejé de existir, pero los recuerdos aún viven, no puedo olvidar, aunque a veces lo desee. Fulminante y fría viene a mi mente la noche en la que deseé estar más muerto que ahora, deseando que rápidamente toda la pesadilla que nos envolvía terminara. Quizá tenía miedo, quizá no sabía cómo controlar aquella mentira que nos destruyó a todos los que una vez nos hicimos llamar hermanos y Santos a tu nombre… quizá no quería apartarme de tu lado…

_Milo de Escorpio. _

:9:

Athena es mi razón, en vida lo fue, en muerte lo es. Su verdad me guía, su cosmo me protege y su esencia me ilumina aún. Ella es mi Diosa, mi señora, mi protectora. Mi pasión por vivir fue por ella, mis victorias son de ella, y mi último aliento es para ella. Si vivo, moriré por ella, y si muero viviré en ella, en su memoria, en su ser. Tu sangre derramada me hizo sentir más muerto de lo que ya estaba; sin poder estar a tu lado. Y tus lágrimas puras me hicieron sentir frío, inerte, invisible. Nada podía hacer, excepto esperar a que un día nos volviéramos a encontrar, y tú, gentil y plena, recordaras mi rostro cuando lanzara mi última flecha… una flecha llena de amor para ti.

_Aioros de Sagitario. _


	4. Expresiones del alma IV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**Pensamientos de un Caballero Vol.1"**

::10::

La espada más poderosa, el Caballero más fiel, la bravura más grande… ahora son palabras desvanecidas como las difuminadas nubes grises en el firmamento opaco. ¿Hasta cuando sanarán estas heridas? ¿Hasta cuando dejará de llorar mi penante alma? ¿Cuándo, cuándo…?. Ha pasado ya un tiempo, las estrellas han cambiado, el cielo se apagó. Es un día solitario, se percibe por la fragancia del otoño agonizante. Estoy perdido en este mar de negras aguas, ahogándome con cada lágrima que derramas desde tus elípticos y bellos ojos… no lo hagas. Debes olvidar el pasado, ya no estoy ahí, ya no estaré, debes continuar sin mí. Eres todo lo que necesito en este páramo lejano del infierno, eres todo lo que mi alma clama para sobrevivir en el recuerdo inmerso en tu mente. Un corazón que ya no late se ha perdido en mi cuerpo, dejando vacío este espacio que se hacía llamar Santo. Sólo tú sabías el motivo, sólo tú pudiste ver más allá de lo que una fría y falsa armadura escondía… sólo tú sabías que era mentira…

_Shura de Capricornio. _

::11::

La noche cayó fría e impaciente. Me fui perdiendo en la desesperante amargura de seguir luchando inútilmente contra el tiempo; amenazaba con arrebatarme los pocos instantes que tenía para volver a contemplar aquel rostro lleno de paz y amor que alguna vez me envolvió. Mi corazón está solitario, líquido desde que derretiste el hielo dentro de mí; mucho ha pasado desde que me desvanecí con la luz del día, mucho he pensado en volver… pero nunca lo haré. Caí a lo más profundo, hasta lo más abajo, renunciando a ser todo lo que una vez idealicé; mintiendo, peleando…asesinando, así tenía que ser. Esa noche el perdón se perdió entre el silencio amargo de la indiferente mirada de nuestros camaradas, tenían rencor, no los culpo, después de todo teníamos que ganarnos su odio antes que su olvido. Ahora solamente soy una sombra sin nombre que se ha perdido en el anémico recuerdo de una falsa traición que me ha destrozado.

_Camus de Acuario._

::12::

Hipnotizado por la noche, que silenciosamente está creciendo a mi lado, me atrapa en su velo; el vacío, la nada, están ardiendo en un hoyo dentro de mí. Toma mi confianza, toma mi orgullo, ya no los necesito. Fui arrojado a un jardín de oscuridad, sin cuerpo, sin vida. Una y otra vez corro en círculos por los difusos pasillos de la morada de la muerte, sin encontrar un fin al sufrimiento que me consume totalmente, al que me desaparece en agonía. Una rosa negra ha nacido, una rosa con filosas espinas que desgarran mi esencia. Ya no tiene sentido seguir recordando lo que me ha llenado de miseria. Una vida, una pérdida me ha encerrado en un abismo, con cadenas indestructibles de culpa y vergüenza. No sufras más por mí, ya no existo. Sólo deseo sentir que eres feliz, aún cuando signifique tu soledad, sólo deseo morir una y otra vez por ti. Toma mi corazón, toma mi alma… ya no los necesito.

_Afrodita de Piscis. _


End file.
